


Fool

by Banananim



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananim/pseuds/Banananim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon knows nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

Taekwoon never knew the gap between _them_ had been that big, but it was. It was so big that he can feel the distance between them even when they’re right next to each other singing—the most painful thing Taekwoon has to realize because singing had brought them together in the first place.

 _Had._ Taekwoon never wanted to cry so bad.

He wished he had seen where and when it all started; when Jaehwan first started to flinch away from him like his touches burnt his skin; when his eyes that were once full of adoration for him had only reflected pain; when his lips stiffens instead of melting with his; when Jaehwan stopped walking next to his side and started running the opposite way—Taekwoon wanted to know where it all begun, when it all went wrong for them.

 **When it all went wrong for Jaehwan**...

Taekwoon of course doesn't know _shit._ He will never know, because he’s always the neglectful one in their relationship. Jaehwan would always hint on things, spoon feed everything to him so he can get it, but Taekwoon never really tried understanding things on his own. He had grown dependent to the fact that Jaehwan was there to fill in the blanks inside his head and assure him that everything's fine. But **nothing**  was fine and now the end is right at the table, mocking Taekwoon's entire being for opportunities he let pass by him because he doesn't want to take the first step... 

He couldn't even expect Jaehwan to explain the loneliness he must’ve been carrying all by himself without Taekwoon knowing because the older male is a fucking idiot who takes things for granted while hiding behind a tired excuse of not being able to 'express' himself well. It's been a few years and their relationship's been so silent and careful that it started to feel like it wasn't even there to begin with.

Jaehwan must've realized it sooner and Taekwoon wasn't there to tell him otherwise, because Taekwoon was too busy swimming in his own fear of getting caught, that he completely forgotten about Jaehwan, who was already drowning, and floating further and further away from him.     

 

"Jaehwan-ah..." 

 

"Yes, Leo-jjing?" Jaehwan turns to him quickly armed with his blinding smile like he wasn't looking glum a second ago, when Taekwoon entered the room. 

Taekwoon instantly felt his stomach churn and he internally feels horrified. He was scared shitless and it's not because he can see how fake Jaehwan smile was, but because he is starting to believe it. If it weren’t for when he pulled him for a sudden kiss to chase his own worries away that he realizes he has every right to worry.

Worry, that it's already too late for them—for **_him_** to fix things.  

Taekwoon embraces him tightly regardless, but Jaehwan just stiffened in his hold instead of melting in his arms like Jaehwan once did; the younger's lips cold and trembling against Taekwoon's like he didn't want it.  _He didn't want Taekwoon anymore._

When Jaehwan pulls away forcefully and looks at Taekwoon’s eyes, Jaehwan's were glistening not from happiness but from tears that were threatening to fall from the younger's exhausted eyes—One of the many things Taekwoon missed out on, now that he's looking more carefully at Jaehwan's tired expression.  It drained all Taekwoon's will to hang onto Jaehwan, knowing that this is all his fault and that if he keeps hanging onto Jaehwan like this, he'll eventually break the younger completely. 

So when Jaehwan steps back and opted to make a run for it, Taekwoon let's him.  

Jaehwan roughly passed by Wonsik who was just coming in to check on them, calling out to Jaehwan like a reflex before turning to Taekwoon with a silent question, “ _What the hell happened?”_

Taekwoon didn’t fucking know... but it's over. 

 

 


End file.
